


Dean's Typewriter

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound





	Dean's Typewriter

I shouldn’t have let Ezekiel in. It’s all my fault. Sam’s gone, and so is Cas. Ezekiel killed Kevin, another person added to the list of people I cared about, but couldn’t save.

I can try to find Cas. He could help me, and I don’t wanna be alone anymore. But I don’t think I can make things right anymore.

I have to do it. For Sammy. There is nothing I won’t do for him and that ain’t changing now.  
Cas said Ezekiel’s dead. So whoever is in Sam’s body, I don’t know, it could even be Lucifer, for God’s sake. 

I can’t lose Sammy.

I have to do this.


End file.
